


Stars

by littlebluetiefling



Series: Andromeda Oneshots [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My Canon, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetiefling/pseuds/littlebluetiefling
Summary: Macen and Avitus, together once again, spend time looking out at the stars.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr. Asks are always open over there.

Avitus’ head lay atop Macen’s chest, talons tracing his crest. The room is motionless aside from the two Turians laying in the centre. A calm silence the only music playing as they lay upon their makeshift bed of blankets upon the floor, cushions scattered beneath them and some dextro snacks discarded to the side.

Their breaths are relaxed, their bodies lax. Avitus’ eyes flutter at every motion of Macen’s, every gentle caress across his head that sends him a little closer to sleep each time. It’s cosy, wrapped in each other’s arms, wearing very little in way of clothing. Too often there is armour in the way of such intimacy between them. Very often, they are too busy to just enjoy the others company like this.

They had been watching some vid, the small screen the only light on in the room, illuminating them. Though neither can recall what vid they watched. They had been too distracted in the other.

“The stars look especially lovely tonight,” Macen mutters absentmindedly, his eyes drawn to the large mass of space beyond the windows of Avitus’s new ship.

A gentle noise leaves Avitus as he glances up towards Macen. “We’re in the middle of space, Macen. The stars always look like this,” he says, though from the way he’s smiling softly Macen knows that he’s playing with him more than berating him.

Macen smiles too. It’s nice finally be with his Avi, to have his voice in his ear rather than his head, his hands on his chest, his face so close again. His openness, trust and affection that he shares with Macen and Macen alone. It’s nice to have Avitus beside him again. “No, they definitely look nicer tonight.”

“Space doesn’t really have a night, Macen,” he counters.

A chuckle leaves Macen as he nudges his head with his own forehead. “Sure, smart guy. Just give this one to me? I’m trying to be romantic.” Macen asks with soft humour in his tone.

Avitus rolls his eyes pointedly, trying to mask the smile. Instead, that just causes a twitching mandible. “Oh, of course. They do look lovely.”

As Avitus looks out towards the sky, Macen chuckles again. A welcome sound, one Avitus missed so much. One Avitus is glad to have back. "They sure do. But they also look different than what we’re used to, the black hole looks smaller, less ominous and less dangerous, there’s an eezo field up ahead, which is absolutely breathtaking, and you can see different shapes than we could from where we were the last time we looked out at space like this.“ Macen points towards a set of stars. “There. Those stars look a little like a pyjak.”

Looking, but not seeing what Macen is talking about, Avitus says, “I just see a lot of stars.”

In an amused gesture, Macen shakes his head softly. “You aren’t looking close enough,” he tells him, guiding Avitus’ hand to where he’d been looking, tracing the shape he could see with it. “See it now?”

“Yeah… okay, I see it. Kind of. Though, it’s not as much of a stretch as some of those human constellations.”At Avitus comment, Macen easily agrees with a hum. 

In each other’s arms, they continue to look. Warmed and comforted by their companionship, contented by their closeness. Softly, Macen plants a soft kiss to Avitus’ mouth plates, lingering there as he speaks. "I love you,” he says with utter sincerity lacing his tone. It’s a phrase that has become common with him now, since meeting each other again. Strange, that Macen feels the need to vocalise it so much now. Avitus can assume as to why though.

“So you keep saying.”

“I know… I just want you to always remember that I love you… Sub-vocals and simple actions don’t seem adequate enough anymore,” Macen answers quietly, his mind somewhere else as it often was these days. To the memories of being parted from one another, to believing Avitus to be dead or worse: Avitus believing Macen was dead. Something that still haunts Macen to this day, something that the Turian doesn’t wish to think of. Something that he still constantly does think of.

Avitus’ forehead on his brings him back quickly though. “You aren’t going anywhere, Macen, so you let me know that you love me every day if you want, but it wont matter if you forget to one day because I know you’ll be around to tell me the next.” He brings a hand up to rest against the side of Macen’s head in comfort. For both Macen and himself. “After all, after what happened the last time we were apart, you’ll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again.” Avitus can’t even begin to think about how he’d feel if he ever had to go through that again. Weeks of worry followed by the belief that Macen was gone forever.

Macen was silent for a moment, thinking about it. About Avitus, about them. About their future, a future he had feared for a short time the two would never be able to live. “Hmm… you know I think I’m okay with that.”

“Good, because it’s not up for debate.”

“A lifetime stuck with you…” Macen sighs dramatically, drawing it out to irritate Avitus. "Whatever am I going to do?“

At that question, Avitus smirks suggestively, pulling Macen’s hand up to his mouth to plant a kiss to it. "I can think of a few things,”

Picking up on the suggestive tone, but completely ignroing it, Macen holds Avitus a little closer, as though he was holding on to his only lifeline and mutters, “Oh good. You wouldn’t want me getting bored, after all.”

As he often does with Macen, Avitus rolls his eyes. But he’s smiling. Of course he’s smiling. He’s hardly stopped smiling since he got Macen back. It’s deep rooted happiness, relief, thankfulness. Macen was Avitus’ world, and now he’s back Avitus is grounded again. With happiness and excitement of a future and unmistakable affection, Avitus kisses Macen again, a brush of plates, a gentle motion. “Trust me, I won’t let you get bored,” he promises. And while he doesn’t speak it, the continuous sub-vocals are clearer than if he did. ‘ _I love you too_.’

**Author's Note:**

> My writing's been all over the place lately because stress and exams but Macen/Avitus fluff must always be written.


End file.
